Finding Napier
by Roflmao101
Summary: Madeleine Jeannie Hammet grew up in a mansion with her father, an ex-cop. You'd expect her to have the perfect life, but no. Throw in crime at each bend, Batman, Joker and LOTS of henchmen; will Madeleine uncover all the secrets in time? What will she find that will change the game? OCxOC


**.:Finding Napier:.**

**.:CHAPTER ONE – Preface:.**

**This is just something that I really wanted to write because I stumbled across The Dark Night and further research got me to find out The Joker's back story. Yes, I felt sorry for him so I'm going to try and give him a happy ending. NOTE: My knowledge about Batman isn't much, so sorry if I screw up something.**

**Summary:**_** Madeleine Jeannie Hammet grew up in a mansion with her father, an ex-cop. You'd expect her to have the perfect life, but no. Throw in crime at each bend, Batman, Joker and LOTS of henchmen; will Madeleine uncover all the secrets in time? What will she find that will change the game? OCxOC **_

**Disclaimer: Although the fanfiction is owned by me, the movie ****The Dark Knight**** and from which the fanfiction is based on belongs DC Universe. **

:|:?:|:?:|:?:|?|:?:|:?:|:?:|:

* * *

_.:Madeleine's P.O.V:._

Sitting at my window seat I watched the rain tap violently against my window. I stared down at my watch. Ten seconds till it was my turn, ten seconds and I'd know the whole truth; although I already knew it. I let out a tense breath and walked to my wardrobe. I take my backpack and threw it on my bed without looking back. With my hands free I got on my knees and dug around for the water-proof bag that Amélie, my 'Fathers' mistress, bought me a two weeks ago for our 'camping trip' that Amélie and I were meant to go to but couldn't because something came up and 'Father' said that it was too dangerous to go now. I fished out the bag out from under the pile of clothes that I couldn't be stuffed to hang. I walked over to my bed and started to take out the paper that was in the bag.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

I froze momentarily. "Who is it?" I called moving my hands fast enough to shove my bags underneath my bed.

"It's me sweetheart" my 'Father' said making it sound like a question than a statement. He paused for a minute then continued "Are you alright in there?" Not waiting for my answer he went on "Paige is waiting for you in the foyer for your help with some girl business. I don't understand why you need to talk to her; I mean you have Amélie, what's the point?" I stood up and fixed my hair, flattening my strawberry blonde locks with my palms and went to unlock the door. I was met by two things instantly; one, his musky scent that was a mix of cologne and cigarettes and two, his steely black eyes. 'Father' hated Paige so much so that he had tried to get her killed but he failed when he saw that I was with her. Since then he gave up trying to kill, instead he keeps an eye on her waiting for her to 'screw up' so she can go straight to Arkham Asylum.

"Father, Paige is my friend and I like her so she stays. And if I have to tell Paige to get lost then you have to tell the all those who come to your tea parties not to come because I don't like them!" I shouted indignantly, stomping my foot. I watched 'Fathers' lips turn into a thin line.

"Just watch yourself. That's all I'm worried about. I don't want to see you hurt." He glared at me. I nod my head at him, holding the rest of the smart-arsed comments from oozing out. I walk back into my room to my desk where I draped my favourite leather jacket. I take it from the chair and turn to rush out the room. I have to say I'm still surprised that 'Father' was still standing there. I turn around again this time to my bedside table and grabbed my keys. I walk to the door and lock it from the inside before closing it.

"I'm going dress shopping with Paige. And make sure that your girlfriends" I refer to his henchmen "Don't follow us because I won't hesitate to kick their arses next time." I yell behind me. Running downstairs I spotted a nervous pacing Paige, no doubt 'Father' had words with her. So immersed in her pacing I sneak up behind her and tackle her to the ground. Because I'm so nice and all (note the sarcasm) I made sure that when we fell I was the one who suffered the blow of the fall. I was knocked out for a second before regaining myself. I pushed Paige off me, rolling her on her back and put her in a head-lock.

"Submit... I win" I pant. I felt her clawing at my grip. I frown then loosen my grip from her head slightly so she could breathe again.

"Fine... God you're supposed... to be my best friend... not my bloody murderer." She half shrieked and panted. I laughed at her and released her from my grip. Paige shuffled away from me, standing up she re-tied her high bun again. Paige was like the older sister I never had. I met Paige through her younger brother, Joel, who was an air head who called me a bitch so I broke his nose and got suspended. Of course, her parents were too busy to come to deal with their son's bullshit and so vuala **(A/N: or spelt by the French – ****voilà, I think)** we became friends. Seriously, she came up to me and said thank-you, I asked her for what and she said for knocking some sense into the jackass. Joel still hated me, but I couldn't care less. If anything, I would do anything for a sister like Paige but his too busy treating her like shit. I jumped out of my reverie when I saw a beetroot red Paige talking to the famous yet infamous Dr. Jonathan Crane, what seems to be, having a conversation. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Crane!" I boomed "Stop ogling my friend. I know that you secretly jealous so go get your own. By the way, what are you doing here? Weren't you running like a coward the last time you were here?" I smirked. I saw him jump slightly which only made my smirk grow more.

"Yo... your father called me over for... ah... a meeting" He cleared his throat, though I could smell his lie. I froze for a second then nodded slightly. I looked over at Paige briefly, who was trying to focus on breathing, and then I turn to Crane

"Well, we better go. Dress to try, curves to flaunt and boys to check out for dearest Paige here. If you know anyone let me know." I breathed out trying to stifle my laugh at Paige and Crane's faces which was as red as good ol' Rudolph's nose. I give Crane a cheesy grin and drag Paige behind me. I hated Crane, but I couldn't deny the fact that Paige liked him (okay that's an understatement, it was more that she loved him) and if she and Crane were in a relationship, Paige would be happy, unless of course the jackass broke her heart, which would finally give me a good reason to end his miserable, lonely ass life.

:|:?:|:?:|:?:|?|:?:|:?:|:?:|:

_.:Oliver P.O.V:._

"Boss what you have us to do? I mean, Batman's starting to have his doubts with us" Stazilloni, one of my higher ranked henchmen asked. I rub my chin in frustration.

"What are we gonna to do about that brat? She's startin' to cause some... unwanted attention to come our way" This time Abate, Stazilloni idiot brother asked.

"She will be dealt with later. The main thing is to get nice and close to Joker. Once we have Joker in the bag his men will fall, Batman would be useless and most of all I would be elected for Mayor. Before I become Mayor we wipe out the girl, who should get some sympathy votes, and everyone gets paid very nicely." I answered the question. Even though the guy, Abate, was an idiot he did serve some purpose by asking questions when I felt not to smart.

"We need to distract Batman when we're going for Joker. The two have... lots of history together. If we manage to get Bats busy for a week, well let's just say that Joker would be after us and we have him in lock." Stazilloni finished for me. I glared at him then turned to my other henchmen. I was about to begin my speech but Stazilloni cut me off again.

"Look the main objective is to take out Bats and Joker. Now we can just go ahead and do that one by one because one or the other would be on our backs and that would mean trouble, so we have to stage something that would get their attention. Any ideas?" Stazilloni questioned. I sighed; I guess that was one of the reasons that I hired Stazilloni; he was able to plan and execute them perfectly without me having to worry too much on covering him up unlike the other idiots.

"Question: What does the Joker like the most when his in public?" A voice drawled. I lift my gaze to the intruder. It was Crane, Jonathan Crane. Anger boiled in my blood coxing me to take my gun and shoot him but I refrain.

"What are you doing here? Tired of being a puppet in the sidelines of crime?" One of my henchmen asked. Jonathan moved his eyes over the questioner.

"Ah, ah, ah... I asked first" He teased. I looked over to Stazilloni who had the same thought pass through his head on shooting Jonathan. There was a mumbled that passed through the room but was disregarded by my men but not Jonathan.

"What?"

"I said he likes explosives." Darren, the guy that I just hired to keep an eye on my daughter, answered emotionlessly. I saw Jonathan contemplating over the answer, and then he looked at Darren.

"No, no that's not it. But you're warm" He said as if telling a child that he was close to success. He looked around the room, at each and every one of us that sat clueless in front of him. "Really? Well it looks like not everyone here, wait scratch that, no one here watches the T.V" He said mocking disappointment. His eyes changed from the playful, teasing look to a look of anger.

"Do I really have to do all the thinking for you" A beat pasted through the room "He loves to put on a good show. You see, he doesn't like to disappoint Batman and so he tries to put on a great show. And he doesn't want to disappoint the audience" Answering his own question, he addressed us like a bunch of simpletons.

"What do you want?" Darren asked with his English accent now prominent. Jonathan gave a sweeping look to everyone in the room before stopping at Darren.

"Well you see, for me Joker and Batman have something in common. They both have done some bad things to me and I'm, I'm just out for some good old revenge." He grinned. I looked over to Stazilloni then scan my eyes over my henchmen before my eyes finally rest on Jonathan.

"How can we help?" I say cautiously. Jonathan walked over to the empty seat to my right on the large round table.

"Now we're talking" He smirked.

:|:?:|:?:|:?:|?|:?:|:?:|:?:|:

* * *

**A/N: The girls know Jonathan because he is a tutor at a University in Gotham for Paige. Oliver, Madeleine's father, doesn't know about the girls already know Jonathan. Leave a review!**


End file.
